1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile phones, and more particularly to folding mobile phones having an incorporated antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
The design of antennas for mobile phones capable of operation in more than one frequency band (dual mode or tri-mode) is constrained by the market demand continually to reduce die overall size of mobile phones. Preference by many customers for external metallic finishes on the mobile phone housings can also increase the difficulty of antenna design.
The volume occupied by the antenna and associated circuitry and their costs are important factors for a satisfactory design as well as antenna effectiveness over a sufficiently wide operating bandwidth. Preferably the antenna will be incorporated into the mobile phone so that it is not noticeable by the user.